¡Misaki es un rebelde!
by Qri
Summary: Takahashi Misaki tenía una cosa en claro: Pagaría las consecuencias.— Misaki, ¿Eso es un Arete? [Yaoi] [One-Shot]


¡Hola a todos! De verdad, esta idea no me la pude sacar de la cabeza. Verán, mientras veía Kuroshitsuji _(otra vez),_ mi vista se dirigió hacia los pequeños zarcillos que usaba o usa Ciel. Así que dije: ¿Por qué no hacer que Misaki se coloque unos? Lo sé, estoy algo tostada, pero no tanto. Sin más que decir, ¡Lean!

.

.

**» ¡Misaki es un rebelde! «**

.

.

**Capítulo Único.**

.

Misaki Takahashi ordenaba sus cosas luego de haber terminado la última clase del día para irse a su hogar. Pensaba en que preparar para la cena. Algo sin pimientos, porque a Usagi no le gustan. Se sonrojó al pensar en él. ¿Estaría en casa cuando llegara? Después de todo, era temprano. Quizá estaría en la editorial como últimamente lo hacía. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en las últimas semanas debido al trabajo de Akihiko, que se había puesto especialmente intenso ya que tenía que escribir el final de su nuevo libro, y también escribir para varias columnas. Además, debía asistir a varias fiestas por sus dos últimos premios recientemente obtenidos. De los cuales, no se había enterado nada de nada.

Generalmente llegaba a casa a eso de las dos de la madrugada, cuando él ya estaba dormido en la habitación que ahora compartía con Usagi, tras una charla del mayor sobre las cosas que _debían hacer una pareja._Luego de que Misaki por fin aceptara que eran eso: Una pareja. En algunas ocasiones no llegaba a casa, lo cual preocupaba al menor. Se veían solo en algunos desayunos, los cuales se podían contar con los dedos de su mano. Y en los almuerzos en los que Usagi lo iba a buscar en la salida a la universidad y lo llevaba a algún restaurante familiar para luego volver a casa y encerrarse en su estudio hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Su tiempo era muy limitado.

Además, ya no tenían **intimidad **como antes. Se sonrojó en extremo al pensar en ello y se recriminó mentalmente, haciendo algunas muecas que atrajo la atención de su senpai, el cual estaba justo al lado de él.

— Oye, Misaki. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó preocupado por la salud mental del castaño. El mencionado rápidamente despejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

— P-Por supuesto, Sumi-senpai. ¿Cómo no lo estaría? Ja ja…—rio nervioso.

Keichi se limitó a asentir y colocar su cartera en su hombro.— ¿Nos vamos?

Misaki imitó la acción del mayor, colocándose su mochila.—Claro.

Estaba por bajar las gradas, sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar una pequeña conversación de unas compañeras suyas.

— Son geniales. Se ven tan sexys en mi Kaito.—comentó una.

— ¡Lo sé! Justamente estaba pensando en hacerme uno en aquella nueva tienda que colocaron cerca de la librería Marimo. El apuesto chico que trabaja allí tiene varios, ¡y se le ven divinos! Yukina Kou, creo que se llamaba.

— Oh, yo también quiero un piercing.

— ¿Piercing?—comentó sin querer ya bajando las gradas con su senpai.

— Últimamente está muy de moda eso de las perforaciones.

No preguntó más. Se dirigió hacia la salida de la universidad, mirando con algo de desilusión la calle vacía. El deportivo rojo y ostentoso de Usagi-san no estaba.

Sumi se percató de la reacción del chico.— Te has ido a casa solo estos días. ¿Qué sucedió con Usami-sensei?—preguntó caminando al lado del chico.

Misaki suspiró.—Tiene mucho trabajo.—fue su simple respuesta.

No hablaron más en todo el camino. Sumi notaba que algo le inquietaba al castaño pero no dijo nada. Misaki era tan fácil de leer y sus acciones eran predecibles. Estaba seguro, tal como Usagi, que acabaría hablando por sí solo.

— Sabes, senpai…—comenzó rompiendo el silencio.—me gustaría hacerme una perforación.—relevó dejando un poco impresionado a su senpai.

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó. Observó la mirada ansiosa y decidida del chico así que solo sonrió.—Está bien, vamos.

Con una alegría repentina, Misaki tomó del brazo a su senpai y echó a correr.

.

Llegó a casa algo tarde. Casi eran las 6 de la tarde y el cielo se había teñido de unos hermosos tonos entre rojizos y anaranjados. Confiando en que Usagi no estaría, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y caminó hacia la sala lanzando su mochila hacia los sofás. Ignorando el hecho de que impactó contra algo.

Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador algo preocupado porque se le hacía tarde para preparar la cena. Abrió las pesadas puertas repletas de comida y bebidas de todo tipo. Y se agachó dejando el trasero levantado. Después de todo, Usagi no estaba.

¿O sí?

Tarareó una canción que había escuchado en la radio esa mañana mientras hacía su desayuno. Tomó un repollo recordando vagamente al chico de cabello miel que conoció en el supermercado y con el que había charlado sobre cual el mejor repollo y cual tenía el mejor tamaño y color. A su vez, tomó unas cuantas verduras y algo de carne para preparar la cena. Colocó los ingredientes en el mesón y sacó el jugo de naranja alcanzando un vaso del estante y vertiendo un poco en él.

Se dio la vuelta tomando un poco de su jugo solo para encontrarse con un Usagi de brazos cruzados frente a él, y con una expresión que delataba su enojo.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas?—espetó mirándole fijamente.

— ¡U-Usagi-san!—inmediatamente se ahogó con el jugo. Tosió un poco tratando de recomponerse.— ¡No me des esos sustos!—reclamó alcanzando un paño y agachándose para limpiar unas gotas de jugo que se habían derramado del vaso.

Los pies enfundados en unas medias negras de Usagi-san fueron puestos en su campo de visión. Se levantó un poco asustado.— ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

— Esta es mi casa.—respondió sin apartar su penetrante mirada del castaño.

—Pensé que estarías en la editorial.—dijo con algo de reproche en su voz, lo cual fue notado por Akihiko.

— Lo siento, Misaki.—se disculpó, pero sin perder el objetivo de la conversación.— ¿Dónde estabas?—volvió a preguntar.—te llame varias veces pero no atendías. ¿Te volviste a ver con ese senpai tuyo? Ya te dije que no quería que te le acercaras.—hablaba a su vez que caminaba siguiendo al chico, el cual se había comenzado a mover por la cocina.

— y yo te dije que no puedes decirme que hacer ni con quien juntarme, Usagi.—Le contestó algo irritado.—Además, no recibí ninguna llamada tuya.

— ¿A no?—Usagi se dirigió hacia el sofá, donde había colocado la mochila del chico luego de que esta fuera lanzada sin ninguna delicadeza hacia él. Abrió el cierre encontrándose con algunos cuadernos y papeles, además de una copia delmanga The Kan y una de sus primeras novelas. Divisó el teléfono al fondo y lo tomó. Sabía que él solía tirarlo en su mochila cuando estaba en clase ya que no le gustaba que lo molestaran. Lo desbloqueó, sorprendiendo al más bajo.

— ¿Qué haces?—corrió hacia Usagi tratando de quitarle su móvil.— ¡Devuélvemelo Usagi-San! ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi contraseña?

Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su pequeño, revisó el historial de llamadas y allí estaba: **35 llamadas perdidas y 12 mensajes nuevos de Usami Akihiko.**

— Oh.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que el menor apartó la mirada sonrojado.—N-no lo oí, lo siento.—se dio la vuelta, con la intención de retomar su trabajo: La cena.

Pero algo llamo la atención del escritor haciendo que lo tomara del hombro deteniéndolo. _Eso _brilló cuando la luz del bombillo de la sala le dio directamente.

— Misaki, ¿Eso es un Arete?

Silencio.

No hubo respuesta.

Akihiko, ante el silencio del menor, frunció el ceño. Retiró el mechón castaño que cubría ligeramente su oreja, recibiendo un quejido de parte del castaño.

— No seas así, Usagi-san. Aún me duele.—miró a su casero con nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién te dijo que te hicieras eso? ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?—tomó al menor del brazo arrastrándolo hasta el sofá, para luego posicionarse encima de él.— _¿Con quién lo hiciste? _—susurró con la voz cargada de tensión y celos en su oído.

— U-Usagi-san…—Akihiko desprendió al chico de su camiseta.

—Responde Misaki.—lamió a lo largo de su cuello, causando que el de ojos esmeraldas se estremeciera.

— E-Esta tarde con…Ahh…—Akihiko mordió la piel sensible de su cuello.—Y-yo fui…A-Ahh…U-Usagi-san…—las frías manos del escritor se adentraron en su pantalón.—C-Con Sumi-senpai.—un jadeo escapó de sus labios.

— Misaki se ha vuelto muy rebelde…—tomó la erección del chico entre sus frías manos. Terminó de sacar por completo el pantalón junto a la ropa interior del universitario. Bastaron unas cuantas caricias para que el escritor viera el cuerpo de su pequeño arquearse y ver reflejado en su rostro el éxtasis, dejándose llevar por un orgasmo.—Pero aún sigues siendo un niño. Te vienes muy rápido, Misaki— lamió el semen del chico de su mano, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el menor. —Te enseñare a ser un niño bueno…—se acercó a su oído, deleitándose con el estremecimiento de su uke.—**Tendré que castigarte.**

— ¡N-No! ¡Usagi-san, me lo quitaré enseguida! Así que por favor… ¡Ahhh!

Demasiado tarde.

Durante esa noche, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gemidos de Misaki resonando por todo el departamento y uno que otro de Akihiko al venirse.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Takahashi preparaba el desayuno. Afortunadamente Usagi había terminado todo su trabajo pendiente, por lo cual tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de empezar con su nuevo libro. Misaki terminó de poner su plato en la mesa justo en el momento en el que el escritor abría la puerta de su habitación.

— Oh, Usagi-san. Buenos días. Ya iba a despertarte.—explicó con una sonrisa amable mientras deshacía el nudo de su delantal y lo guindaba junto a los demás.

— Buenos días, Misaki.—tomó asiento junto a Suzuki-san.

El universitario se sentó frente a su casero y degustaron de los alimentos que preparó el chico mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. El chico ya había puesto a lavar unas prendas con anterioridad, así que cuando terminaron de comer, recogió los platos y se dispuso a colocar la ropa seca en la cesta para colocar la faltante. Usagi-san y él habían acumulado mucha ropa en los últimos años.

Akihiko se dirigió al sofá y encendió la televisión que casi nunca veía. Paso variedades de canales hasta decidirse por uno en el que emitían una novela.

Laberintos de Pasión*.

_Gran nombre para el título de mi nueva novela BL, _pensó con una media sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos de ver aquello, se distrajo y miró al castaño que luchaba contra la repentina y agresiva brisa matutina. Trataba de poner una pinza en una sábana color crema mientras que esta amenazaba con salir volando en cualquier momento. Sábana que recordaba muy bien, ya que era de Misaki. Sábana que el mismo había ensuciado al derramar su jugo de naranja en ella ya que había ido a molestar al chico mientras este hacía una tarea para la universidad.

Pensó en ir a ayudarlo, pero estaba muy cómodo en el sofá. Además, si se le volaba la sábana no le importaría. Ya compraría otra. Aunque luego tendría que aguantarse los regaños de su pequeña pareja al derrochar dinero por nada.

Miró con detenimiento a Misaki. Su cabello castaño estaba más largo. Sus ojos esmeraldas se veían con un brillo místico bajo el sol, según Usami. Su tez blanca algo tostada exhibía unos cuantos chupones hechos con orgullo por el escritor. El universitario colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

El Arete brillaba por su ausencia.

Akihiko sonrió una vez más regresando su vista hacia el televisor. No es que no le gustara como le había quedado. No, el problema era con quien había ido a hacérselo. Quizá en el futuro volvieran por otro, esta vez en compañía de Usagi.

Sin duda, Misaki no es más un rebelde.

* * *

**N/F: **Pues, hola…La verdad, subiré unos cuantos fics más ya que estaré sin internet por uno días. Siendo sincera, no sé con exactitud cuándo volveré. Como la mayoría de mis mediocres fics, este fue escrito en un tiempo record. Ya saben el motivo. Espero mejorara eventualmente, así que ruego que les guste. A pesar de todo, lo hice con mucho cariño.

***Laberintos de Pasión: **Bien, esto lo puedo explicar. Mi madre ve sus telenovelas muy seguido. Así que algunas veces he escuchado en sus dichosas propagandas el nombre de esta novela. No la veo, eso sí se los puedo asegurar. Me pareció gracioso que Usagi lo colocara de título para una de sus novelas BL con Misaki. Inclusive me imaginé una pequeña historia, pero eso ya es otro cuento.

Si deseas dejar alguna crítica, sugerencia, o lo que sea, serán bien recibidos (:


End file.
